With regard to many types of engines, particularly, with regard to large diesel engines, the temperature of the lubricating oil should be maintained within a given range. Such temperature limitations are necessary to protect the engine and to avoid break-down of the oil. In order to cool the oil, a heat exchanger is provided through which the oil flows.
To protect the heat exchanger from excessive oil pressures, a bypass conduit is employed in the oil circulation system. Pressure control means are employed to control flow of the oil through the bypass conduit.
It is an object of this invention to provide oil flow control apparatus which directs oil flow to a heat exchanger only when the temperature of the oil is above a predetermined value.
It is another object of this invention to provide such oil flow control apparatus which directs oil flow through a conduit which bypasses the heat exchanger when the oil pressure exceeds a predetermined value, regardless of the temperature of the oil.
Another object of this invention is to provide such oil flow control apparatus which automatically directs oil flow through a heat exchanger if the the oil flow control apparatus should fail to function properly in accordance with the temperature of the oil.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.